spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Vivec (Morrowind)
Vivec is one of the divine members of the Tribunal and the Guardian of Vvardenfell. He can be found within his palace in Vivec City, the largest city on the island, which is named in his honor. Vivec is an essential character as he possesses Wraithguard and has knowledge on the plans of Dagoth Ur, which are key in putting a stop to the Sixth House and The Blight. Background Vivec is worshipped by the Dunmer as a symbol of "mastery," as well as "duality" given his Chimer/Dunmer complexion, hermaphroditic appearance, and sinister nature hidden behind his benevolence due to his relations to Mephala.Vivec and MephalaThe Anticipations In his early life, before becoming a god, Vivec was an advisor to Indoril Nerevar along with the other members of the Tribunal.The Battle of Red Mountain Vivec was known to be very public before his extraordinary loss of power, which began with the awakening of Dagoth Ur in 2E 882. Because of this, Vivec has gained the reputation of being the most popular deity of the Tribunal. One of Vivec's main duties is to guard the people of Vvardenfell from the evils of Red Mountain. Vivec has protected Morrowind from multiple invasions, through offensive and diplomatic means, most notably the Four Score War and Akaviri Invasions. Vivec has also done countless deeds for the Dunmer people, one such deed was saving Vivec City, a city made in his honor, from Baar Dau, a giant meteor sent by the Daedric Prince Sheogorath to destroy the city. Vivec used his powers to suspend it in the air above the city where it has stayed for centuries, and is now used as the Ministry of Truth.The Pilgrim's Path Interactions Hortator and Nerevarine The Nerevarine meets Vivec at the Palace of Vivec and accepts his gift, the tool Wraithguard, as well as the Tribunal's plans to defeat Dagoth Ur. Yagrum Bagarn and Wraithguard After killing Vivec, the Nerevarine finds a Unique Dwemer Artifact on his corpse; and brings it to Yagrum Bagarn, the last known Dwemer, so that he may activate the gauntlet in order to defeat Dagoth Ur. The Mad God Following the news of Sotha Sil's demise and Almalexia's death, Vivec can be notified. Once he is informed, he will say that he presumed Almalexia had plans to harm him, and that as he too is now mortal, he too will eventually die, perhaps at your hand. Traits Vivec is one of the strongest NPCs in ; having unusually high attributes, a large variety of powerful spells, a considerable amount of health and a base damage attack of 100–400 points. :Note: When fighting Vivec, it is recommended to use a high-leveled Reflect spell. Abilities Attributes :Note: As for Almalexia's soul, the only soul gem capable of capturing Vivec's soul is Azura's Star. Spells Inventory and Character ID Items If Vivec is defeated, this item can be found as loot on him: *Unique Dwemer Artifact During the quest "Hortator and Nerevarine," Vivec will offer the following: *Wraithguard Character ID vivec_god Combat Dialogue "You have come uninvited. I have nothing to say to you." expansion This is a list of dialogue that can only be seen after completing the expansion pack. Cut dialogue The following is audio recorded dialogue that is found in the files, but was not used in the final version of the game: |} Bugs * Vivec might randomly start attacking the Nerevarine upon entry. See also *Almalexia (Tribunal) *Sotha Sil (Tribunal) Appearances * ** * ** * es:Vivec (Morrowind) fr:Vivec (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Chimer Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers Category:Tribunal: Characters